Cartoon Vengeance
by Regular Writer
Summary: 14 players return for another 13 deadly challenges! But with the Island being more wild and dangerous then before, why not return to the island? Read as these 14 players crash, smash, and bash their way through the competition. Where two players will end it all in the Finale!
1. Revenge of the Losers

A/N: I'm reviving the Cartoon Survivor series, I ended it after Cartoon Tour due to problems. But, anyways, I think you'll enjoy it!

Stanley: It's been a year since Cartoon Tour, and things went bat crap crazy that season! We're back! Where exactly? The Island from Cartoon Survivor!

[Part of the sign on the dock fell off and landed in the water]

Stanley: Uhm, yeah...the island sort of was used for some bombing tests. The island may be falling apart and really dangerous, but we still got cabins, and of course, wild life! This time, we're bringing in competitors to compete here!

A giant cruise ship passed by. Featuring all 24 players from the first three seasons. Katz, Kitty, and Cajun Fox stood and stared angrily at everyone else around them. Rigby, Eileen, Jake, Muscle Man, and HFG danced while Marceline played a guitar. Sheldon, Pops, Princess Bubblegum, BMO, and Shwick were at the snack table. Benson was tanning in the sun, until a bird pooped on his shoulder. Fred shaved Ice King's beard off. Finn, CJ, and Courage stood on top of the boat, all three of them winners. Gunter and Shirley played Shuffleboard as Mordecai and Margaret danced together.

Stanley pressed a button, causing the cruise ship to blow up.

Stanley: Welcome back!

Mordecai, Marceline, Kitty, Sheldon, and Cajun Fox landed on top of the dock. Then fell down into the water.

Mordecai: W-What..

Marceline: You're gonna pay for my dry cleaning, Stan!

Kitty: I am not coming back, not here!

Cajun Fox: Last time I was here, I snapped at you guys and got THROWN OUTTA A PLANE.

Sheldon: Thrown out of a plane, sorry, I have a problem with correcting people.

Cajun Fox: Oh shut up you nerd.

Mordecai: Hey! Just because we're coming back doesn't mean we need to be jerks to each other.

Kitty and Cajun Fox glared at him.

Margaret, Rigby, Jake, Katz, and Courage crashed.

Courage: What was that!?

Margaret: Courage? You came back?

Courage: Well, I didn't want to..

Katz: Great, back here.

Mordecai: Shoot me

Margaret: Second

Rigby: Third

Marceline: Fourth

Katz rolled his eyes

Eileen, CJ, Shirley, and Finn landed.

Eileen: Ow!

Shirley: My crystal ball predicted this.

Finn: Not another season!

CJ stared at Margaret

CJ: Uhm..

Margaret: What!?

CJ walked away.

Stanley: Welcome back guys! We're back at the Island where it all began!

Mordecai: Great

Stanley: This season, you guys will be competing on the destroyed, deadly Island. And, we're going to split you up into Two Teams.

**Confess Cam On**

**Katz: I may have lost season 1. But this time, I'll RUN this game.**

**Margaret: Mordecai and I are already gonna make an alliance. And if we're on the same team as CJ, she'll be gone before you can say Island.**

**Confess Cam Off**

Stanley: On the left, Mordecai, Finn, Jake, Shirley, Eileen, Marceline, and Sheldon. You will be, **THE WILD RAPTORS.**

**Confess Cam On**

**Sheldon: I have Mordecai and Marceline on my team. I'm glad to at least have some friends here.**

**Finn: I may have won before, that doesn't mean I can win again!**

**Confess Cam Off**

Stanley: Cajun Fox, Kitty, Margaret, Rigby, Katz, Courage, and CJ, you will be **THE HISSING SNAKES**

Kitty: Awful team name.

CJ: Can I be on the other team...?

Stanley: NOPE

CJ: Darn

Stanley: Now that we established the teams, the challenge will begin in an hour, so get ready!

**Confess Cam On**

**Mordecai: I had issues with Katz, Cajun, Kitty, and CJ. None of them are on my team! Yes! Sadly, Margaret is stuck with them.**

**Margaret: I'm stuck on a team full of villains! How am I gonna make it far!?**

**Confess Cam Off**


	2. Key Word: Lake

Stanley- Alright, Raptors and Snakes, your first challenge might as well be the most simple challenge.

Everyone sighed with relief.

Stanley: But one of the most deadly.

Everyone groaned.

Confess Cam On

Eileen: I forgot how much torture we had to be put through..

Sheldon: Its simple but deadly? Does that even make sense?

Confess Cam Off

Stanley: Somewhere in the lake over here is a key. There is only one cabin here now. That key will get you into your cabin. But, I must warn you, there's a LOT of deadly stuff in that water. Piranhas, Glass, Sharks, etc.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Stanley: And, GO!

Marceline: Come on Raptors! We must win this!

Mordecai: Does anyone have any ideas?

Sheldon raised his hand.

Mordecai: We're not in College. You can just say it Sheldon.

Sheldon: Well, I was thinking we could all look in different areas. Cuz it looks like the other team is looking in just one area.

Katz: Keep looking! We have to find that key!

Courage: You aren't even doing anything!

Katz: Point?

Courage: Point is-

Margaret: Ignore him Courage.

Confess Cam On

Courage: I beat Katz last Spring. And two seasons later, we're both back. I mean, why me?

Confess Cam Off

CJ: Guys. I think we should do what they're doing.

Margaret: Don't listen to her.

CJ: But-

Kitty: You're just gonna screw us over.

Confess Cam On

CJ: Look, I felt really guilty what I did last Summer. And I'm trying to apologize to Mordecai, Kitty, Katz, and everyone else. Especially Margaret.

Confess Cam Off

Finn: Jake, you lookin?

Jake: This is too tiring. Maybe in a couple minutes.

Rigby bent down.

Rigby: Guys! I think I found-

He accidentally picked up an electric eel and was electrocuted. He then fell backwards.

Katz, Cajun Fox, and Kitty all began to laugh.

Kitty: How come you aren't laughing?

CJ: He's my friend!

Kitty: Weren't you the one that poisoned him with eggs last year.

CJ: No!

Confess Cam On

Katz: It was me

Confess Cam Off

Courage: Just because 4 villains are on our team doesn't mean we need to be mean to each other!

Rigby: Yeah

Everyone on the Raptors team stared at the opposite team.

Marceline: Guys! Focus!

Mordecai: Marceline, calm down!

Marceline: Well! We're not going to lose this challenge!

Sheldon: Guys! I found a key!

Courage: Team! I found one too!

Eileen: How is there two keys?

Rigby: So we both won?

Katz: You morons. Both keys look different! Courage, get to the cabins!

Finn: Jake! Go!

Jake and Courage began running. But, a shark came out of the water.

Courage screamed.

Confess Cam On

Courage: A walking shark!? THAT CAN BREATHE AIR?

Stanley: I forgot to mention, toxic waste was dumped into the waters.

Confess Cam Off

Courage screamed as he took off. Jake grinned.

Finn: Jake?

Jake: I have a plan!

As the shark chased Courage, Jake stretched his way to the cabin.

Jake: Ok. Let's win!

His team chased after him.

Marceline: Hurry!

Eileen: Go Jake!

Jake: The key doesn't work!

Courage screamed and crashed into the door. Breaking it open!

Stanley: The Hissing Snakes win!

Sheldon: But they didn't use a key!

Stanley: I'll allow it.

Everyone looked at Jake.

X

Stanley: Not only do you have to sleep on the grounds without pillows and blankets, you have to vote someone off.

Confess Cam On

Jake: Marceline was too pushy.

Marceline: Even though Jake is my friend, he was really lazy.

Confess Cam Off

Stanley: Players that I name are safe. Eileen, Sheldon, Mordecai, and Shirley.

Each were passed a marshmallow.

Stanley: Finn

Finn gasped

Stanley: Marceline, you could be going home cuz of your bossy attitude during the challenge. And Jake, you lost the challenge for your team and was really lazy. The last marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Marceline!

Marceline: Whoo

Jake:..darn

Stanley: This season is gonna be full of surprises. Like this!

Stanley pressed a button. And out of nowhere, Jake fell down a trap door, screaming.

Shirley: Where does that lead to?

Stanley: Does it matter? 1 down, 12 to go. Who'll go next? Find out next time on Cartoon Vengeance!

X

A/N: Sorry for this being late. I was really busy lately. Anyways, Chapter 3 will be out in a couple days.

14th Jake


	3. Playthings Playing in The Playground

Stanley: Last time on Cartoon Vengeance, I brought back 14 losers from the first three seasons to the island where it all began. Yeah, the island is in really cruddy condition. After the two teams were made, the players competed in their first challenge, trying to find the key to their cabin in the deadly lake. The Hissing Snakes won the first challenge and Jake was eliminated for not helping his team out that well. Now that the gang is down to 13, things will get DEADLIER. Who'll lose next? Find out right now on CARTOON VENGEANCE!

The remaining Wild Raptors woke up. Mordecai had laid on a rock, bad decision.

Confess Cam On

Mordecai: I'm a little ticked off that we had to sleep on the cold, hard, ground.

Marceline: We can win, we just need to work stuff out, hopefully everything works itself out fine.

Confess Cam Off

Shirley: Eh, I wish I never came back to this stupid show.

Eileen: Guys...my nose is so itchy!

Sheldon: Symptoms?

Eileen: Uhm..swelling, itchiness, and a rash!

Sheldon: Did you happen to blow your nose?

Eileen:...Yeah...

Sheldon: Into a leaf?

Eileen: Yes

Sheldon: That must've been poison ivy.

Eileen froze.

Mordecai: You ok?

Eileen: Well yeah...

Sheldon: I'm lucky I grabbed this, here!

Finn: You brought Poison Ivy cream with you? On a boat?

Sheldon: Why not?

Shirley: My back is stiff. Got any thing for that?

Sheldon: No.

Shirley: Come on, stupid penguin, give me something.

Marceline: Calm down. We need to win today! We're a team! And we can function well! Sheldon and I are great friends-

Confess Cam On

Marceline: The guy is kinda cute when being all nerdy..ha

Sheldon: I like her hair...UGH! I seem to be attracted to her. Hopefully, we can be together. Wait, OH MY GOD-

Finn: Poor Jake is gone. But I can go without him.

Sheldon: -PLEASE DON'T SHOW THIS TO HER PLEASE DON'T-

Confess Cam Off

Margaret's eyes were blood shot. She was one of the only people to actually sleep. Courage and Rigby slept in their beds fine. But Kitty and Cajun Fox snored and snored throughout the night.

Katz: Wake up

Margaret: guh

CJ: Hey! Don't boss her around. Let her sleep.

Confess Cam On

Margaret: I still don't trust her. Not one bit.

CJ: I hope she trusts me sooner...

Confess Cam Off

Courage: I forgot how soft these beds were. I could just lay here forever!

Courage yawned and closed his eyes. Suddenly, multiple cockroaches came out from under his mattress and covered him from head to toe. Courage bursted out the door of the cabin screaming. Cajun Fox laughed. He tripped Courage. As Courage fell, Cajun grabbed a couple cockroaches off him.

Confess Cam On

Cajun Fox: Just throw some of dem cockroaches in a blender, add some soy sauce and some lo mein and you got yourself a hella fine smoothie!

Confess Cam Off

Stanley: Welcome to your second challenge, which is quite simple. You guys will be competing in a relay race through the Playground from Hell. First team across the six obstacles wins immunity. The Raptors will have to double up for an obstacle. Katz grabbed Kitty. Kitty tried to pull away from him.

Katz: I say we make an alliance. Get rid of some of, or should I say, the irritating players here.

Kitty: Sure.

Confess Cam On

Kitty: He may have put me in a full body cast last year then got me eliminated, but I think I can get some revenge on him.

Confess Cam Off

Stanley: First Mordecai vs Margaret in the broken slide. Then Finn vs Cajun Fox on the Swing Set across the piranha pit. Next Marceline vs Katz and Kitty on the teeter totter of doom. Shirley and Courage face off in the Tunnel of Disgustingness. Eileen vs Rigby on the Slippery Bars. Finally Sheldon vs CJ on the Fiery Fist of Climb! And...GO!

Mordecai and Margaret smiled at each other and raced to the Slide. The slide had holes in it and was rusty. Underneath it was a deep mud pit. Mordecai slid down and jumped over mud.

Mordecai: YES!

Margaret slid down, but the slide broke apart, causing her to fall into the deep mud underneath, Margaret: Oh god! Mordecai turned back to save her. But realized his team had to win. But went back anyway.

Confess Cam On

Mordecai: I'm not heartless. I had to go back!

Margaret: That was so sweet of him.

Confess Cam Off

Mordecai tagged Finn. Margaret 3 seconds later tagged Cajun. Finn jumped on his swing. He started to kick.

Cajun Fox: You ain't gonna beat me at dis. Ya hear me?

Finn: You don't need to be cocky, dude.

Finn jumped when he got to the right height. Cajun then jumped. Both making it. But a piranha jumped up and bit at Cajun's tail.

Cajun Fox: *screams of pain*

Cajun Fox fell backwards into the pit as Finn ran to Marceline as he laugh.

Finn: HURRY!

Marceline jumped on the teeter totter as it quickly moved up and down. The totter was covered in grease to make things harder.

Marceline: WHOA!

Cajun Fox tagged Katz and Kitty.

Katz: Fool. Come Kitty.

Kitty: Try winning now!

Kitty tried to shove Marceline but accidentally fell. Katz face palmed. Then fell down because of the grease.

Confess Cam On

Kitty: Trying to fool him into thinking I'm weak. So he can attempt to back stab me, so I can get rid of him before he does. I just need to find someone to align with.

Confess Cam Off

Kitty coughed then looked at Cajun Fox. He gave a sexual look then pelvic thrusted. Then winked.

Confess Cam On

Kitty: *sigh* whatever works...

Confess Cam Off

Kitty walked towards Cajun Fox.

Kitty: Hey there. I see you as someone that can split the money with me. Wanna align?

Cajun Fox: Why not? Ah mean you are beautiful.

Kitty:...yeah...Ok!

The two were about to do a hand shake. But Cajun Fox spit on his hand.

Kitty: Uhm...

She fist bumped his other hand.

X

Courage looked into the tunnel.

Courage: I can see..bugs in there!

Shirley: Whiney stupid dog. Gypsies always win.

Marceline tagged her. Then Katz and Kitty tagged Courage. They both jumped into the tunnel. Both slid out the other end. Courage was covered in bugs. Shirley was covered in filth.

Shirley: UGH! I forgot how AWFUL this show is!

Courage: *whimpers*

Confess Cam On

Courage: I'm ALWAYS calm in any situation.

Confess Cam Off

Courage started screaming and ran towards. Shirley didn't notice Courage running till about 15 seconds after he began running. Courage began smacking Rigby.

Rigby: Calm down dude!

Shirley slapped Eileen's hand really hard.

Rigby: Come on Eileen! Let's see who can make it through first!

Eileen: O-Okay!

Confess Cam On

Eileen: I admit it, I'm crushing on Rigby! (Stanley: THAT WAS OBVIOUS EILEEN)

Rigby: I kinda get this feeling in my gut like there's moths flying around in there. It isn't love. I know that for sure. *awkwardly whistles*

Confess Cam Off

Eileen tagged Sheldon's back really hard, causing his glasses to fall off. A view of Sheldon's vision is shown. Everything is blurry.

Sheldon: G-Guys! The glass keeping me from being blind as a bat, you sorta knocked them off my face! A little help?

Sheldon walked towards the wall. Then was punched in the face by a boxing glove in the wall. Then in the groin. Sheldon fell down.

Sheldon: G-G-Guys...I need help...

Stanley: AND CJ WINS FOR THE SNAKES! Raptors, vote off a player! Sheldon, Kitty, Katz, and Shirley laid down. Finn and Eileen looked around.

Confess Cam On

Sheldon: Darn, my glasses have a crack in them. I may have to use my reading glasses from now on.

Kitty: I got Katz and I to tamper with the votes so the other team will vote off one of their annoying members.

Katz: Kitty's weak. I'll keep her till we don't need anything from her.

Confess Cam Off

X

Stanley: Marceline, Finn, and Eileen are safe. And so is Mordecai.

Finn, Mordecai and Eileen sighed with relief.

Marceline: Oh no!

Confess Cam On

Marceline: Sheldon is a great guy! I can't let him leave early! I need someone to help me through this game!

Confess Cam Off

Stanley: And the last player safe is..

.

.

.

. Sheldon!

Marceline: *sigh of relief*

Shirley: W-What? Stupid Penguin!

Sheldon: I have an IQ of 136.

Stanley pressed a button.

Shirley: So wh-*trapdoor opens*AAAAAAAAAAT!?

Stanley: So far we got rid of a Magical Dog and a Gypsy. Who'll go home next? Find out next time on Cartoon Vengeance!

13th Shirley

14th Jake

X

A/N: I'm so sorry for this late chapter! I had to come up with ideas for this and so developing alliances, relationships, and conflicts. Oh, and to the people fighting in the reviews:

PLEASE STOP ACTING INDECENT ON THIS SITE. Instead of fighting back, just ignore each other and enjoy the story and site. That will be all •u•

Read and Review. Any positive feedback will be appreciated. And feel free to post Challenge Ideas.


	4. Up The Tree

Stanley: Last time on Cartoon Vengeance, a relay race brought out the best and worst in our contestants. Kitty aligned with not just Katz, but Cajun Fox. Sheldon and Eileen begin showing feelings towards Marceline and Rigby. And Shirley was sent down the trap door. Who'll find out where that leads next? Read right now on Cartoon Vengeance!

X

Margaret: Is this food even..edible?

CJ: Who knows.

Margaret: I wasn't asking you, boyfriend stealer.

CJ: I didn't steal Mordecai!

Margaret: You TRIED. And don't worry, you won't be here long enough to try to steal him again.

Margaret picked up her tray and left CJ alone at the end of the table.

Confess Cam On

CJ: It seems Margaret has become a monster when it comes to me.

Margaret: Grr! I want her GONE!

Confess Cam Off

Sheldon: Hey Marceline!

Marceline: Hey Sheldon.

Sheldon: What do you got there?

Marceline: Rotten Porridge. Just like everyone else.

Courage began to scream, causing Eileen to gasp and Mordecai to cover his ears.

Courage: MY PORRIDGE JUST MOVED! AND IT ATE MY SPOON!

Confess Cam On

Courage: I miss being at home with Muriel. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss EUSTACE too!

Confess Cam Off

X

Stanley: Hey players. Since all of you made the Final 12, I'm rewarding you with these collars!

Mordecai: Why are all the collars connected to each other. And why are you putting them on our..ankles?

Stanley: Todays challenge is a piece of cake. Its a race across this field.

The field was about one yard.

Marceline: This will be SO easy!

Stanley: I'm not finished. You guys have to get to the other side WITHOUT touching the ground.

Marceline: Me and my big mouth...

Stanley: If one of your members touch the ground, this happens.

Stanley pressed a button. The collars began to electrocute all members of the Hissing Snakes. Messing up their hair, fur, and feathers.

Katz: I wish you hadn't done that.

Courage: Why are you ENJOYING this?

Margaret: Because he's a sadist.

Marceline: Better them than us.

Stanley: Attempt to take the collars off, this happens.

Stanley electrocuted the Raptors.

Sheldon: You have used these before!? Haven't you!?

Stanley: Nope. First time. Now on with the challenge!

Stanley blew an air horn.

X

Marceline: We need to make a plan! Any ideas?

Eileen: You could fly us over.

Marceline: Well...I'll try.

Marceline began to float. Everyone else dangling.

Marceline: You guys are so heavy!

Finn: Just keep going!

Sheldon: Keep going!

Mordecai: Come on!

Marceline: I...CAN'T

Marceline fell down, causing everyone else to fall with her. As soon as Marceline's foot touched the ground everyone on the team was electrocuted.

Marceline: UGH

Sheldon: We have to start over!

X

Katz: We should climb the trees.

Courage: Good idea! Theres tons of them!

Kitty: We should quiet down. Before the other team hears.

The Raptors started to climb the trees. The Snakes noticed this.

Sheldon: Come on guys! We gotta copy them!

Eileen: Just don't touch the ground.

X

Courage: My arms are way too short!

Margaret: Just keep climbing!

CJ: We can do this.

Margaret: Yeah, we shouldn't lose. We wouldn't want CJ to vote all of us off.

CJ opened her mouth to say something, then stopped.

Courage: My palms are sweating!

Rigby: Don't fall! I'm right under you dude!

Courage struggled to hold on.

Courage: Ahh!

Courage fell, and he took Rigby with him to the ground.

Courage and Rigby laid on top of each other, on the ground.

Stanley: Yes! Time to shock!

Stanley jammed the button with his fist. Shocking all the Raptors.

Katz: Goddamnit.

Stanley: Start over!

As the Raptors went back to the beginning. The trees the Snakes were climbing were wobbly. Tilting back and forth.

Marceline: Uh oh!

Sheldon: Guys..I'm a-afraid of heights!

Mordecai: THEN WHY'D YOU CLIMB THE TREES?

Sheldon: I-I had no choice!

The tree tilted near the ground.

Eileen: AH!

Eileen's side ponytail touched the ground, as she was the closest.

Stanley pressed the button. Causing them to fall as they were electrocuted.

Cajun Fox: Bye Bye losers!

Kitty: I don't think standing on the branches is a good idea Cajun.

Cajun Fox: All my ideas are great.

Kitty: But-

Cajun Fox: ALL OF MY IDEAS ARE GREAT.

Confess Cam On

Kitty: Yeah, I hate him. But I need him and Katz to get to the Finale.

Cajun Fox: She's pretty hot. I can make a stew out of 'er. But I should hold on to that Kitty.

Confess Cam Off

Rigby: I'm tired!

Courage: I hurt my leg during that fall!

Rigby: MARGARET CARRY US

Margaret: No.

Rigby: CJ CARRY US

CJ: No.

Rigby: Darn.

X

Sheldon: I have an idea guys! The Raptors are almost at the end!

Marceline: What is it?

Sheldon: Marceline! You can fly all of us over one by one! Four trips!

Marceline: Eileen, Finn, get in my arms!

Katz and Kitty slid off the tree branch and passed the finish line.

Marceline flew across and dropped Finn and Eileen. She stopped to take a breath. Then flew back.

Mordecai: Hurry!

Katz: HURRY UP YOU LAZY MORONIC IMBECILES!

Margaret, CJ, and Cajun Fox jumped off the branch and landed past the Finish Line. Marceline threw Mordecai past the Finish line. Then flew back for Sheldon.

Rigby jumped down and made it. Marceline made it half way through carrying Sheldon.

Margaret: Come on Courage!

Courage: I can't reach!

The tree branch began to snap.

Courage: OH NO

The branch broke and Courage fell. The Raptors were electrocuted.

Stanley: The Hissing Snakes win! Raptors, prepare to lose one of your members.

Confess Cam On

Margaret: Can I vote for 5 people?

CJ: I'm afraid of being sent home right now. I need to talk to Mordecai and Margaret!

Courage: My arms are way to short. Well, I am a dog...

Confess Cam Off

Kitty: We're going to vote off Courage.

Cajun Fox: Whatever you say, hon.

Kitty: Ugh, whatever, we have to agree on our plans, alright?

Cajun Fox: Whatever gets me to the Finale quicker.

Confess Cam On

Kitty: Like he would make the Final 2.

Confess Cam Off

Stanley: CJ and Courage were the only players to receive votes. The last player safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

CJ

CJ: Phew!

Courage: Well, it's been awful. I'm glad to be going home. I already won so someone else can win this.

Stanley: Yeah no one cares so goODBYE!

Stanley pressed a button, causing Courage to fall down the trap door.

Stanley: Then there were 11, which soon will become 10! How will the three villains alliances work out? Will Sheldon and Marceline spark? And will CJ and Margaret become friends? Find out next time on Cartoon Vengeance!

X

12th Courage

13th Shirley

14th Jake

A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE. I apologize if the chapter wasn't that good. I need help with challenge ideas and need some help. You can PM me if you have any challenge ideas. I've been really busy lately and have been trying to type these chapters on notepad as soon as I have the time. I'll try to get the next chapter up in 3-5 days.


End file.
